


Constant Vigilance!

by DoYouWantToKnow (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: CONSTANT VIGILANCE!, Hope you enjoy this one, I LOVE ALL YOU COMMENTERS OUT THERE!, Multi, Story about Moody, bye people, i think it's funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DoYouWantToKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moody tries out his favorite saying on unsuspecting students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant Vigilance!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calliope_Vantas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliope_Vantas/gifts).



> I tried, and it's kinda funny :)  
> Dedicated to Calliope_Vantas for being the first to favorite my first story. THANK YOU!
> 
> Mad-Eye Moody was said to be insane, or at least a little unstable. But no one had expected this to happen.

Hannah Abbot kissed her sweet, kind boyfriend as she cuddled in his arms. Neville smiled at her when they broke apart for air.

"I lo—" Neville broke off as he and Hannah jumped up off the Hufflepuff room sofa. Hannah squealed. Moody stood up from behind the sofa, roared, "Constant vigilance!", looked around, almost smiled, and then vanished.

The two stood there, clinging to each other, wondering what the heck just happened.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron and Hermione were studying in the library. Or rather, Hermione was studying, Ron was trying to distract her with kisses. It was starting to work when Moody closed a book nearby and slammed it down in front of the couple.

He roared, "Constant vigilance!" and ran off to do whatever he does.

Hermione read the cover of the book, smiled, and went happily back to the common room, where she proceeded to read a nicely written book on how to plan a wedding. Ron, wondering what she was reading, leaned over to look and promptly passed out. Hermione kept reading.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco Malfoy was standing in the Astronomy Tower, when he felt himself get wrapped up in a gentle hug.

"Harry, you know you shouldn't be here. Go be with your friends." Draco protested tiredly.

Harry kissed his neck.

Moody ran into the room, yelled, "Constant vigilance!", looked at the couple and passed out from shock.

Guess he wasn't vigilant enough...


End file.
